A cup of coffee and something else
by Zino
Summary: Paul works as a waiter in the local cafe and notices this strange young man that always takes the same seat next to the window and keeps staring outside... Ash/Paul, Ash/Drew, Comashipping, Respectshipping, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: **Ash/Paul, one-sided Ash/Drew  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own a thing! D:  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, little AUish**  
><strong>**Summary:** Paul works as a waiter in the local cafe and notices this strange young man that always takes the same seat next to the window and keeps staring outside...

**A/N: **I can't remember where I got this idea, it just came to me when I was sick last week. And world needs more Comashipping of course! And a warning, this hasn't been beta-ed, since I don't have a beta and I'm too shy to ask anyone (if anyone wants to proof-read these and just correct my typing + grammar mistakes, let me know) and I'm pretty sure it's full of errors. I feel like my English is just getting worse, but since nobody reads Pokémon fic in Finnish... Anyway, try no to let them bother too much. ^^' This was going to be a long one-shot first, but then decided to cut it in to 2 or 3 chapters.

* * *

><p>To be honest, at first I didn't even notice him sitting there.<p>

Our cafe has lots of customers this time of year. Maybe it's the coldness of the autumn and the pre-winter breeze that chases people to warm places that have warm drinks to offer. I was a waiter of said place and my job wasn't to get friendly with the customers, or even remember them. Some other waiters had their favorite frequent customers, whom they liked to chat with, but I wasn't like that. I was more this silent, bored type, who only did this job for money, not because I had some strange obsessions for serving people and socializing with them. My job was only to serve them some hot coffee if they wanted so. And maybe throw a fake smile or two and "welcome again" catchphrase in to the mix too sometimes.

I knew life had more to offer than this job, but I had yet to find it. I wasn't some poor student trying to raise some money by doing this kind of part time job. I was already 21-years-old, school days long behind me. Or more like, they hadn't even started for me yet. It wasn't like I was too stupid for further education. I was actually pretty clever, sharp tongued, good at reading people at the most of the time. I just still didn't know what I wanted from the rest of my life. So I had moved from my hometown to the Unova region, to this Castelia City. They said this was a place for opportunities, that you could find your dreams here, no matter what they were. To me, it had revealed to be just another disappointing place, with disappointing people. This city was filled with office people, always working and walking with their suits on, talking to their cellphones. Or then there were these bored youngsters, who didn't want to do anything but to get high. You did see Pokémon trainers here too, of course, since the City had the gym, but they didn't usually stay too long. This city had hardly any wild Pokémon to offer, so they just went straight to the gym, and then continued their journey to the next route and to the desert area.

I had once beaten this gym too, it had been almost too easy with my trustworthy new fire-type Pokémon. But those days were long behind me now. I didn't regret them, but it's not like I really wanted them back either. I guess Pokémon weren't really my thing after all. And I guess that's why I was stuck to this waiter's job in this Pokémon crazed world. Yes, I could have moved to another city or town since I was so bored here, but I didn't think it would get better by just doing that. And I kinda liked my apartment here; it had a sea-view and everything.

But that's enough of me, lets go back to him. I had just recently started to notice him. He always sat in the same corner, next to the window, always gazing out from it. He usually ordered the same thing too, normal black coffee, with some sugar in it. Never anything else, just the damn coffee. By the time he usually finished his cup I assumed the coffee was already pretty cold and undrinkable. Yes, he always sat there about on hour and then he just left, not saying anything to anyone. The days he came to cafe were always the same too. He came every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, exactly 4.15. pm. It was so weird, and maybe that's why I finally really noticed him.

It was Monday noon right now, and he was sitting at his usual spot. I was behind the desk ready to take the orders when the customers came. But at the moment, I had none which is why I found myself left free to observe him. He had no idea I studied him, as he kept staring out of the window. I couldn't see it clearly, but I felt like he was always staring the same spot, something across the street. The mysterious guy was wearing a black suit and obviously was one of those office workers who had too tiny working rooms and too low salary. He had this black hair that looked like it had once been much longer and spikier, but was now just... short. His smile was a little sad, but more like dreamy, lovestruck kind (of course, there's no way I'd really know, since I've never been in love before). From time to time, he took little sips from his coffee cup (but not ever lowering his gaze from the window) and finished the last of it just as the clock hit five, and walked out of the cafe.

So I was more than little interested in his strange behavior. Of course, he might just been a fan of our cafe and liked that seat very much, or it was just a pure habit for him to come here (after his work, before going home?), but something was telling me that there was something more to it. So under the excuse of cleaning up the table he left, I sat on his place for a second and gazed outside of the window. What was he always watching? There wasn't anything particularly interesting to be seen. Across the street there was a clothing shop for women and I strongly doubted that he was always gazing at that. Unless he was some kind of cross-dressing pervert, of course. That wouldn't be new for this city. The people here, seriously, some of them were just crazy. Then on the right of the cloth-store, there was a bookstore, but you couldn't even see inside of it, because the windows were full of piled books. There were no apartments you could stalk, so it left only one opinion; the building left to the store. It had big visible windows that showed some kind of gym or studio or something. It was empty at the moment but if I remembered right, it held dancing lessons for middle-aged women. I had seen them "dancing" (yeah, more like sweating their fat-asses off) when I was coming to work the other day.

So that guy was only stalking those dancing women?

How boring was that? I took his mug, cleaned the rest of the table and left for my duties. I don't know what I was expecting, maybe something more exciting or strange, but that guy was only a peeping tom, how sad.

And he came again the next day, I was behind the desk when he ordered his usual black coffee. His voice wasn't very deep, it had more like this boyish tone in it. He didn't even look at me, only ordering fast and then taking the usual seat next to the window. It was like rest of the customers knew it was his seat since nobody else ever dared to sit there. I took his coffee to him and got muttered "thanks" (and again, he didn't even look at me) which I barely heard. For a moment I played with the thought about saying something about his dirty habit, but finally decided to keep my mouth shut and leave for good. After all, who was I telling him what to do or what to not? It wasn't like I was better person than him, probably I was even worse. But at least my taste wasn't even near those fat middle aged women he was staring with such an intensity. I had taken myself an extra floor cleaning duty just behind his seat and could now clearly see that he was watching the dancing ladies. Maybe he got some weird kicks from it, I didn't know. I mean, he looked like an okay guy, a normal guy to be precise. But hey, aren't they always the psychopaths in the horror movies, anyway? Always the plain looking guys no one suspects... But I had cracked his secret, as I watched him finishing up his coffee just when the dancing lesson was over. The mystery was solved completely. He only came to stare one of those women (or all of them) while they were practicing dancing, always leaving right after they had left the studio.

Expect he wasn't leaving now. The studio across the street was already women-less, but he was still sitting still, gazing outside of the window a small smile on his lips. I raised an eyebrow, what was he waiting for, didn't all the women already left? I peeked out of the window too, (pretending to clean up the imaginary stain it had) there was still one person in the studio; the teacher. He was a pretty young looking guy, with green hair, wearing too thigh black pants for his own good and too gay looking purple shirt. In fact the teacher was just taking his shirt off (after the hard sweaty practice, I assumed) and I could hear the not-so-mystery customer sighing at the sight of it in front of me. So it wasn't the women he was staring at, it was the good looking teacher.

I didn't know was it more or less pathetic as I watched him leaving right after the teacher had left his studio. I cleaned his table and took his cup putting it in the dishwasher. So he was just gay, not really a peeping tom. I decided to forgot all about him and leave him in the shadows as the mystery was now truly solved. I shouldn't have let him have interest in me in the first place.

Well, that was the great plan anyway. I didn't know why I still kept watching him over the weeks. Maybe I felt sorry for the guy (which was strange, because I wasn't the type for feeling sorry for anyone, let alone complete strangers) or maybe studying him had just became a habit of mine over the weeks. He just kept staring out of the window rather than obviously doing something for the situation. I never saw him with anybody, nobody called him during his time in the cafe and I deeply wondered did the poor guy had any friends at all. Yeah, I did pity him sometimes, but other times he just got my anger boiling. He was so pathetic! There were million of guys in the world, why did he had to waste his time obsessing over somebody he probably didn't know personally and who probably didn't even know he existed. He was clearly being an idiot, wasting his life and ending up to be all alone in the life. A little like me, but not exactly. I didn't mind being single but he seemed like the type that needed other people to his side (yeah, didn't I say I was pretty good at reading people). I was pretty sure he was feeling empty and alone inside even when he didn't look like that on the outside.

...And I really needed to stop over-analyzing strangers! Especially that one.

It was only to easy my mind, I kept telling myself as I approached him with his black coffee. I didn't really want to chat with him, or get to know him. I just needed to clear my mind and get him off there. I needed to tell him that he was acting like a loser. Yes, that could cost us a customer, but I doubt one mattered that much. Insulting the customer could always make me lose my job too, but I was ready for the change if that would be the case after this. I just needed him to wake up to the reality; daydreaming about the guy wouldn't take him anywhere.

So I was basically doing the nice thing for him, how unexpected of me!

I hand down his coffee cup and waited instead of just walking away for other duties. He didn't seem to even notice I had stayed! Ugh, he was so annoying and pathetic and just about everything I didn't stand. I could almost hear his silent cries of help and I needed to answer for them. Before his stupid acting would drive me crazy.

"You know, it's not probably worth it", there, I had finally said it.

For the first time in about five months he seemed to snap out of his fantasy land turning his gaze away from the window and looking at me with his coffee brown eyes: "Excuse me?"

I nodded to the studio's direction, where I could see the green haired teacher. "I said it's not worth it. I think you are just wasting your time only staring him like that."

He didn't grab his coffee mug, but kept staring at me a faint blush on his face instead. I knew I had been right, his expression told me everything. He looked like a Zangoose who had just been caught making out with a Seviper.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do. But have a nice day anyway", I gave him a meaningful look as saying I'd be watching him and I would know if he continued staring the guy. And then I went back for my duties, not looking back at all. I could feel his surprised gaze following me, and I kinda enjoyed the feeling. I had interfered and I had gotten the last word too. Now he knew his doings weren't such a secret anymore and he would need to stop it. He would get another guy and I would get my mental peace back for not needing to watch him being such a loser anymore. Everybody win. Back at the desk I secretly glanced at him, but he was nowhere to be seen anymore. Only his untouched steaming cup of coffee was on the table, but there was no sight of him. Apparently I had hit the soft spot and chased him away, at least for now.

But he was back at Thursday. I kinda knew he would. He also seemed like the type that only needed to come up with the strategy in peace and then attack, not just give up that easily. When I once again gave him his coffee (it was something that other waiters' could have done too, but since I wanted to see his mortified face when he'd see me, I took care of it) he turned his head to face me, looking angry. His cheeks were already pink, which didn't really fit in with the whole black suit imago of his. He kept staring me under his eyebrows and for a second I thought he wasn't going to say anything after all and just ignore Tuesday's accusations, but luckily, I was wrong this time. When I was about to turn away, he coughed making me head my attention to him.

"Just to let you know, I'm not staring at him like you accused me yesterday. Got it?" He said with the challenging voice which I only found funny.

"And I think you're a terrible liar. Got it?" I leered at him before nodding the goodbye, since I got a job to do, leaving him mouth open, still looking angry and embarrassed at the same time. I somehow enjoyed torturing this poor guy and seeing him getting frustrated. I guess others had fun time with their hobbies or TV and I had this.

I didn't serve his coffee next Monday since I was doing the dishes while he was fantasying about his hot dance teacher. But he confronted me already on next Tuesday. And oh boy, didn't he look pissed off.

"Fine! So what if I like to look at him? You got a problem with it?" he hissed me at the disk while trying to casually order his coffee and not making a scene.

"I never said I had a problem with it. But you know it's not probably worth it", I answered taking his money and giving him exchange.

"Argh! You're such a jerk! It's not like you know the half of it!" He shout angrily at me getting the attention of half of our customers at us. So much of not making a scene...

I could only shrug my shoulders, "well why don't you tell me the rest of it? You're already pretty talkative today. Comparing to the times, when all you do is silently drool over that guy"

"I just... argh! Just give me the damn coffee now and stop fucking around!"

I smiled at him evilly, "Oh wouldn't you wish for that", and then thanked him from coming our cafe and gave him his coffee instead of taking it to his table. Maybe I had tortured him enough of one day. He swallowed his anger and forced a tiny smile on to his face as he thanked me for the coffee before taking his usual seat and looking as pissed off as ever. Oddly, I was enjoying the sight. Starting to tease him had been one of the better decisions in my life. The time I spent in this cafe wasn't looking so boring anymore as he was here to spice things up. But at the same time, something really bothered me – he looked so familiar, like I had seen him somewhere before... I just couldn't remember where it was.

So we had a pretty rocky start, (mostly thanks to me of course, since he was such a wimp sometimes when it came to actually socializing with other people in the cafe) we were basically insulting each others every day he came to buy his coffee. He knew I knew about his secret, but that didn't seem to keep him away from the cafe. Maybe he just really needed to see that guy... And of course it wasn't like I wanted to befriend with him, he just gave some enjoyment for my boring days. But strangely, we also got to know each others more and when the time passed by the insults more or less transformed into small talk. Of course our small talk was pretty much just witty remarks or sarcastic comments at first, but I did get "better" from there over the weeks. I guess we both (well, he more of course) were in the need of somebody to talk. Or maybe we were just both pretty bored. Anyway, we became more or less... I don't want to say friends as I don't even know his name, but more like two people who tolerated each others company.

"So you actually know that guy? I always thought he was just some stranger to you", I asked when he had just revealed this brand new peace of information to me. We were both staring across the street and I tried to zoom my gaze for the millionth time, but it was pretty useless. Unless that teacher ever came to cafe I doubt I'd see what did he exactly look like. I didn't even know why the hell I was staring at him with him (god, I really needed to ask his name soon, all this "him" stuff was driving me insane). Like I had said previously, we got along better nowadays and since most of my co-workers annoyed me (well technically he did too, but not as much and I kinda liked the annoyance he caused) and I didn't feel the urge to chat with them. He usually didn't want to talk about his target of obsession too much or reveal anything that had to do anything with him, but for some reason today was different. I had asked the question and he had actually answered it. Maybe it was the spring-time, causing this all. Or maybe he just "trusted" me enough already and knew I wouldn't blackmail him or rob his apartment or do anything else that stupid.

He took a sip from his mug and looked at me with funny face. "Well of course I know him! Did you think I'd just choose some random stranger on the street and decide to fall in... well stalk him?"

"In this city everyone is more or less strangers to others, even friends", I nodded and played with the hem of my apron. It was true, everyone seemed so busy nowadays, not really having enough time to get to together with their friends. Even my brother was busy; he hadn't called me in a month and I hadn't called him. It wasn't that I missed him, but it was nice to have somebody to tell how things were in Sinnoh. But as I said, he was pretty busy. Not only raising and taking care of Pokémon (some of my old Pokémon still stayed with him) but being father and everything. And by everything I mostly mean having a pleasant family life with Maylene, the local gymleader.

"Whoa, you're saying some deep stuff today", he joked and made me remember where I was again. This was not the time to get emotional over my home region. I glared at him thinking should I be offended or not by his remark. I decided not to do it this time; I was too tired to start another "fight" today. He only smiled at my leering and focused his gaze to the teacher again (who was doing some pretty gay looking stretches at the moment) and then added, "but yeah, I know him... we met back in Hoenn when I was still a Pokémon trainer..."

I was surprised by this information too. He had been a Pokémon trainer too? Maybe that's why he looked so familiar, maybe I had met him somewhere. Maybe even battled against him? He looked about the same age as me... And I was sure I had seen him somewhere. I wasn't sure where he was from, but he had talked about Hoenn just a second ago. Was it there that I had met him? Hoenn had been the second region I had traveled. The first one with all on my own, without Reggie by my side. Or more like without me being on his side. Originally I was just going to keep him company when he took the Battle Frontier -challenge in Kanto region, but Reggie had advised I should try taking the Kanto gym -challenges at the same time. I already had my Elekid with me, but I had never seriously battled with him. Taking my brother's advice I had begun to conquer the gyms at the same time he fought with the Frontier Brains. And as the result... Well, it didn't go too well for either of us. Reggie had never defeated the head-brain; Brandon and I had got to know this while I was participating the Indigo Plateau Conference. No need to say I had got trashed pretty bad. It wasn't like I had been so weak or anything, after all, I had defeated all the 8 gyms at Kanto. But I had been completely shocked by the news that my brother had actually lost. He had been my role-model, I had learned how to battle with his guidance, he had taught me strategies. And then he had just gone and lost! What had been even worse, he told me he had been wrong, that his battle style hadn't been the right one. Since my battle style had been pretty much the same he had, it only drove me to one conclusion: I sucked too. I had lost all my confidence to my skills and my Pokémon in seconds just before I had my first preliminary round battle. And it could not have gone any worse. I had got beaten by this young arrogant boy, about my age. His Nidoking had beat all my Pokémon without even looking tired at all. But at the time I couldn't have cared less if I lost to some famous Professor's annoying grandson or not. My mind had been only focused on my brother's loss.

The lost battle against Brandon had changed Reggie. He just hadn't been the same anymore. He had used to talk about strength and how strong Pokémon were the right answer. But after the loss all he ever cared about was loving and taking care of Pokémon, strong or not. And I couldn't take it. He might have been able to change his ideals just like that but that hadn't been the case with me. I had still wanted to believe what he had previously taught me. I didn't want to care about weak Pokémon. I had wanted to win things with strong Pokémon and prove Reggie that he hadn't been wrong. Brandon had and not my brother. So we traveled back to Sinnoh, both feeling pretty defeated, where Reggie had decided to became a breeder. I had hung around for a while but then decided to travel alone to the Hoenn region when I just couldn't take my brother's new wimpy attitude (which very much reminded me of _his_ attitude, now I that I think about it) anymore. I had swear I'd win the league with strong Pokémon...

So, had I met him during my trip to Hoenn? I watched him and his dark, almost black hair, those tiny z-marks under his cheeks, his dark brown eyes. He seemed so familiar, but then again I couldn't recall a single memory about meeting him or battling against him. Only black haired kid I had met (and remembered) and battled against had been that Brendan boy. Another kid who had family ties with the region's professor. Maybe I was destined to always battle with them... Of course I had only been something like 12-years-old when I had traveled through Hoenn, so I guess I could have just forgotten about him. It had been 9 years since then anyway.

I sighed and pretended to clean up the table next to him, as I knew my boss wouldn't like it if I just stayed chitchatting with a customer without doing any real work. No matter how few customers we had today.

"So you were a Pokémon trainer? Were you any good?" I asked him while changing tablets for the table and picking up the trashes.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I was... but hey, were you a trainer too? From which region? From here?" He suddenly looked full of life when Pokémon were the topic. I guess he's one those Pokémon freaks that just can't let go of their youth and traveling days.

"I was and-" but I never got to finish that sentence when one of my co-workers yelled me to come help with the broken dishwasher. I rolled my eyes, other people just couldn't fix anything by themselves. "Sorry, gotta go and actually earn this money", I smirked at him and waved goodbyes but before being able to take even one step, he suddenly grabbed me by my arm.

"Wait, I was supposed to ask your name today! We've known each others months already and I feel stupid of not knowing it yet."

I gave him my best "are you serious" look and then tapped the little plate that was on my shirt over my chest. "It has said it in this plate since the beginning, you know. Not too hard to notice. But it's okay, since I know where your eyes always are."

He looked pretty embarrassed and let go of my arm, "heh, of course... well lets see. Paul, huh?"

"Exactly, now if you excuse me, I got work to do", and with that I finally turned round leaving him finish his coffee alone and check that green haired guy's ass once more (I knew he wasn't gonna miss it, not when the dance -teacher was doing stretches like that). But I did hear his, "I'm Ash by the way! Just to let you know", and I have to admit, it made me smile a little. So his name was Ash... There was something familiar about it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thanks for reading! I try to correct most of the mistakes as soon as my eye catches them. And write the second chapter soon too (even when nobody's reading this)! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heh, this chapter was like 80% ready but then I got completely sidetracked to another fandom (damn you Oofuri) and couldn't finish this. Until tonight! Sorry for all the mistakes/errors/typos, my eyes feel so sleepy right now, so my "proof" -reading was even worse than before. :'D This chapter came a little longer what it should have been, so I just hope there's still enough of material for the (final?) third chapter... Until then, thanks for reading! Also, I hope my timeline makes somewhat a sense. And I just noticed something when reading the original handwritten notes about this. Paul and Ash both should have been 27-years old. But I somehow mixed my 7 to 1, so they are only 21 here now...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

I felt so stupid.

It was the Monday night and I was alone in my apartment spending time with my laptop and feeling like a retard. I was actually searching information about him over the internet. Okay, so I was bored and there was nothing good on TV either, so I guess I was pretty much forced to do this. And it still bothered me! His name felt so familiar, he looked so familiar too and now that I actually knew his name... Well, the rest was up to my searching skills and the magic of the internet. And just to be clear once more, I didn't do this because I was same kind of stalker what he (I was still having a bit of hard time calling him by his name, when I was so used to calling Ash just "him") was, nor I was interested in him in any level. I just wanted to know why it felt like I knew him from somewhere.

So I typed "Ash" and "Pokémon trainer" to my search machine and waited for the results. When I finally got them I was just... amazed. I hadn't really been expecting anything as I had though he'd been just a normal trainer like me, but no.

"He won the fucking Ever Grande Conference!" No wonder he looked familiar, I had watched the final match on TV back home that year. I remembered that I had thought how weak the other finalist, that young black haired kid had looked. I had wondered how old he even was as he didn't look older than 14 in his silly cap and blue hoodie. But against all the odds, the kid had won it. He had been about my age, and he had won the league. After traveling Kanto, Hoenn and Johto -regions, and yet without winning anything, I had almost given up of my "dream" (more like obsession). But after seeing this young kid actually winning the league had sparkled enough life for me to start traveling once more, this time home, at Sinnoh region. So I owned it all to that guy, who was stalking another guy in our cafe...

"Goddamn I've became pathetic!" I rubbed my forehead and turned off the computer. There was no point of watching those victory celebrations pictures or read his interviews. Damn that Ash, he had given me the picture that he had been some average trainer, with his "I guess I was..." answer today... Well, he had completely fooled me once, but I wouldn't allow that twice.

"Black coffee again, right? Mr. Hoenn Champion..." I questioned him the next day when Ash came over to the desk ordering his usual coffee. After hearing my statement, he looked a little embarrassed, scratching his head and everything.

"Uh... So you found out?"

"Damn right I found o... I mean yes, I did. The news just caught my eyes when I was surfing on the internet last night", I answered and took his money, giving him the exchange coins. I didn't question him more, but I had this glare that usually made people talk without even asking. Seemed to work this time too as Ash opened his mouth to explain himself.

"Yes, I did won the Conference, but I never beat the actual Champion, so I guess that title still belongs to Steven... or was it Wallace nowadays... I didn't mention it yesterday since I didn't want to brag with it or anything like that." Ash smiled apologetically and took his coffee. For some moment we stood in the silence when I was trying to figure out what to say. I had kinda made an ass of myself already. His winnings weren't my business anyway and yet I had so aggressively confronted him about that situation. But I wasn't the type to apologize either. Before I could say anything he smiled again, awkwardly this time and waving his hand and saying, "eh.. I think I'll just go and take my seat. So... umm, come to chat if you have time again..."

I watched him sitting next to the window again. I didn't see it, but I was sure the teacher was already there. And it made me feel angry. Who was that guy anyway? Did he know Ash was in this city, yet watching him every day? And if he did, did give a crap about it? When I had first spoken to Ash, I had wanted make him to realize, that he was being a pathetic loser. Now somehow I had completely forgotten about my "mission". Ash was still a loser obsessing over that guy who, I was sure, wasn't even that good looking or talented or charming at all. Ash was obviously just too weak to let go of him and look around for... another guy. Or girl. Or whatever he fancied.

I took another coffee order from the random customer, before I was free (well, had cleaning duties, but our cafe was always so spotless that it basically meant free-time). My legs took me to him and I didn't even remember to act as annoyed as I had been in the beginning in our... well, relationship. Whatever this thing was called. I might have been good at reading people but I was pretty lost when it came to the relationships and making them work. As I had previously stated, I had never been in love. But that didn't mean I had been all alone all the time while traveling. Well I had pretty much been with my brother when traveling through Kanto and hadn't meet or hadn't urge to meet much of other trainers.

And in Hoenn and Johto I had been so obsessed with power and strength that nobody really hadn't really wanted to hang around me (well, expect that Ethan kid, but that was only because his Cyndaquill was pretty badly hurt and he would have been in serious troubles in that Dark cave without me) and I hadn't wanted to hang around them either.

And it would have been the same in Sinnoh too without that one boy that seemed to idolize me more than anything...

"You did mention yesterday that you were a trainer too, right?"

I blinked. I had walked over to Ash deep in thoughts, "huh?"

"You were a trainer too, right?" He repeated the question that I had missed the first time. I leaned against the beige wall and stared out of window (yep, there was the teacher again), crossing my arms, "yeah."

Most of the times when we talked, I talked to the back of his head and he usually never looked at me when asking the questions and such. I didn't bother me too much since I'd never liked too much of the attention, so this arrangement suited me more than well. But he actually did turn his head to me, when asking the next thing.

"So where are you from then? You look somehow familiar. Especially that tiny ponytail of yours."

Oh, so he found me familiar as well? But at least I wasn't some league Champion who's pictures had been in every magazine and on every TV -channel. And since I didn't have any memories of ever meeting him, where could had he seen me then? And back then when I was a trainer I surely hadn't had this ponytail. This was more my brother's style... okay his old style. Since he got kids and stuff, he had cut his hair shorter and now it was up to me to keep this style. And the reason behind it wasn't anything stupid like how I still idolized my brother, this style just felt good, familiar. I was also pretty lazy to cut my purple hair, so putting it up to a ponytail was like catching two Pokémon with only one Pokéball (I wonder if that's ever gonna be possible).

"I'm originally from Sinnoh region. Ever heard of it?" I finally answered (the long silent moments between the question and the answer didn't seem to bother him and sometimes I wondered if he really listened at all) looking at his black hair. It looked tired. Well, if you can say hair can look tired. But it did look like that, and so did he. I wonder what ever happened to that unstoppable enthusiasm of his I'd seen on TV all those years ago. Sure Ash always smiled politically and made a fool out of himself for some good laughs, but that all seemed pretty fake every now and then. He looked like a bit of me when I had first heard the news of my brother's defeat. Maybe Ash had lost the one thing he ever believed into too. Or maybe I was over-analyzing him again to save myself from boredom.

"Really?" Ash looked at me again (I felt so important, when he was wasting he precious teacher time, looking at me) and suddenly looked more lively again. Yep, he was definitely those hardcore Pokémon -fans. "You know, I traveled through Sinnoh too! Have we perhaps met?"

I shook my head, "I don't think so, I think I'd have remembered battling the league champion if I had met you there."

Ash looked disappointed, "Oh, I guess you're right. I don't really remember battling anyone Paul -named either. But I still can't shook the feeling I've met you somewhere... Who won the conference when you were attending it? You did attend Lily of the Valley conference, right? I mean you are a trainer from Sinnoh after all. Even I participated it, even when I'm from Kanto..."

I just rolled my eyes. Did he really think I'd missed my home region's conference (well, it had been close, since I hadn't been that much into battling anymore before seeing him on TV, but I didn't need to tell him _that_).

"Of course I participated", I sighed in disbelief not really listening what he had said about his home region, "and I actually lost to the winner, Tobias, in that tournament. But he was using all these legendaries, and I still kinda count that as cheating." Ash was still staring at me with his big rounded eyes and after hearing what I just said he looked extremely disappointed, "I just missed you by the year! I participated the next conference, you know. Would have conquered Sinnoh earlier, but challenging Elite four took lots of my time and strength..."

"Oh", was all I managed to say or more like, sigh. I felt really strange, like almost disappointed. And I was disappointed because... because we didn't run into each others in Sinnoh? Okay, maybe I was getting feverish because that wasn't a reason to be disappointed at all. I mean, sure, it would have been nice to battle the actual league champion, but then again, Ash was such a loser, so that shouldn't been a loss. I sifted my weight feeling uneasy, I was having the most ridiculous thoughts.

"I wonder", Ash was speaking more to himself than to me, staring outside again, "if we had ever met in Sinnoh or anywhere, had we become rivals?"

I raised my eyebrow, "why do you think we would have been rivals?"

Ash smiled for the window, "well think about how this friendship started. It screams rivals to me. I bet you would have been a real jerk, pissing me off all the time. A little like Gary back then..."

I didn't ask who this Gary guy was, since I didn't want to get in too much details about his gay -lovelife. It was pretty obvious we would have been rivals. Since that type of relationship was the most natural to me anyway. But more importantly now... "Did you just call us _friends?_"

He turned his head again and had this expression on his face that highly suggested me being an idiot. Which I, of course, wasn't. Ash even made this awkward little laugh, before punching my right arm softly, "of course we are friends. Do you see me, or even you, ever talking to anyone else in this cafe?"

Dammit, he actually had a point there. I hadn't realize it, but after meeting him, I had socialized even less with my co-workers, and yes, he was pretty much the only person I talked to nowadays. I guess that made us... friends. It sounded so weird. I've never had any friends. Well, real friends anyway, the ones I really liked (Barry was there of course, but I don't think the relationship we had would count as a pure friendship. It had been more like me and my fan with benefits. Or something like that). Uh, not that I liked Ash that much either, he was still such a loser. But I guess having him as a _friend _ was nice... and something new.

I looked at him with somewhat doubtful expression, since I didn't want him to think I was all okay with his decision for us to be friends, "I guess we are friends then."

Ash flashed a big smile for me, ignoring his teacher guy again (I felt pretty victorious), "I thought so. But it still doesn't explain why you look so familiar if we haven't met then..."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you've met my big brother, we're pretty similar looking, and he's been staying at Veilstone for ages."

"Really? Hmm, what's your brother's name then?" Ash asked with the high curiosity.

"Reggie. He's the one that hangs around the Veilstone's gymleader. Breeding..."

Ash looked like he was thinking really hard. "Hanging around Veilstone's gymleader, huh..."

"You know, Maylene. They actually have kids now..." I helped him.

My piece of information caused Ash coughing like crazy. Apparently he had taken a sip from his coffee at the very wrong moment. I hacked his back trying to help him to get some air again.

"That R-_cough- _Reggie's your brother?" He finally coughed looking pretty blue from the lack of oxygen. I didn't even remember to hide my surprise, "you actually know him?"

"I do!" Ash explained with the great enthusiasm, "I met him before my gymmatch at Ve...wait, did you say he and Maylene have _kids_? Well that was a surprise. Or not, I guess they seemed pretty close at that time too. I just didn't notice that properly. Well I've never been good with these kind of things anyway..." he blabbered forever to himself and I guess to me too.

"...and I think he even mentioned having a little brother. So it's you, huh? I'd have never guessed!"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think we look similar?" I leered at Ash who immediately looked apologetic. "No, that's not what I meant. It just... Reggie was pretty nice guy and you're..."

"Not?" I helped him again. My brother wasn't that great anyway. Of course I totally understood why Ash liked him more, they were pretty much alike. I was already used to this. My brother always made tons of friends and I didn't, but it was okay. I didn't need people anyway, but... but just for this once I guess it would have been great to be a little like my brother. Ugh, not that Ash was anything special, but he had put up with my personality for this long. Okay, I guess that made him a little special.

Damn I sounded so cheesy.

"But now that I actually know you, I know that you're not just a jerk, Paul. And I can see why you two are brothers."

My cheeks burned. And it was only because it felt weird hearing your own name being called with such a... gently tone (yes, Ash was such a wimp, even his voice was wimp) I kept telling myself. Yes, it was the tone, not the fact that it was Ash who had said it.

"Paul?"

Dammit, stop calling me by my name!

"Whatever. I need to get back to work. And you have wasted too much time with me. I think your teacher is getting lonely", I turned my back to him so that Ash could not see my flushed face. I, however, could hear him laughing, "thanks for reminding me! I had almost forgotten Drew, which is pretty unusual nowadays..."

So the teacher's name was Drew. And Ash was still pretty much obsessing over him. I got back behind to the desk and cleaned it. My hand moved on it's own while I was lost deep in thoughts. What was so great about Drew anyway? He looked like a gay. Even his name sounded so gay. Oh, right, that's what Ash was too. Pfft, and like I'd want to give a damn about his troubled gay-life anyway. If he wanted to be such a loser drooling over another loser, so be it. Wasn't my problem anyway.

Expect how it kinda was. There was no way I could just ignore Ash and Drew's odd relationship when I had to see Ash almost every day staring at the other guy like a completely fool in love. Or lust, or whatever stupid feelings he felt for that teacher. I mean, what was Ash even so afraid of? Couldn't he just go and confess to that Drew guy and get it over with? The longer I thought about their situation the bigger headache I got, like I was spending time with over-sized psyduck or something!

I sighed and disappeared to the back room to have some lunch, my brain needed a break from him. It wasn't like me at all, to be thinking about another guy and his problems daily like this. I was either very bored or there was something really wrong with me. Maybe I should just take a quick holiday to Sinnoh region to meet my brother. He was annoying too, but comparing to Ash, Reggie could have almost been the coolest guy on the planet. I mean, Ash had his "cool" moments as well, like the league victory, but other than that he was just so damn lame and I really wondered why the hell was I even "friends" with such a loser. Sure he was fun to tease, but most of the time, I felt just annoyed.

Like right now when I was still thinking about him even while having a lunch break! So annoying and it was all his fault.

"Goddammit", I muttered and covered my head with my hands while laying down on the large bench. Maybe I was the one to blame after all. It wasn't like I had any other friends so maybe that was the reason I was constantly thinking about _him. _He was something like 80% of my life nowadays, so maybe it was inevitable.

"Paul? Are you alright?" One of my co-workers came to ask. Like she would worry about me for real anyway.

"I'm fine", I answered using my normal tone (which might have been a little grumpier and lower than other voices, but it wasn't like that was my fault), but the girl seemed to think I was trying to be a jerk again, as her answer was, "tsk, I was just asking, no need to be so mean..."

And this is what I had to put up with everyday in this city...

* * *

><p>When my sift was over I took my jacket and headed for the home. What surprised me was Ash waiting next to the door, outside of the cafe. He was clearly waiting for me, since the moment I stepped out of the door, he turned around nervous smile on his face.<p>

"Hi", he greeted and made me stop. I raised my eyebrow to ask him the "what the hell are you still doing here" -question. Ash seemed to get it, as he was talking again, "do you have anything planned for tonight?"

I almost told him I never had any plans, but since that would have made me seem like a real lame anti-socialized person, I stuck with the short, "no".

"Great! So do you wanna hang out with me tonight then? Like go to a bar or something..."Ash asked again, seeming less nervous this time. Of course I wanted to hang out with him. Uh, you know, since I never hung out with anyone really.

So I gave him my most bored look and answered him casually, "I guess it's okay."

"Geez, Paul. Don't try to look so happy about it", Ash joked and punched me to my arm. I punched him back (what were we, fifteen?), "this is how I always look. Problem?"

Ash took out his cellphone, "nope. But there will be problems if you don't give me your phone number. What time we should meet and where?"

We exchanged numbers (I was oddly happy about it) and then left for our own ways. At the end of the road I sneakily looked behind my back, but Ash was nowhere to be seen anymore.

* * *

><p>We had agreed to meet at seven at the very same corner we had separated earlier that day. I had surprisingly huge problems when it came down about choosing the clothing for the night. Sure I had been in the bars before too, but mostly to... well, just to seek some fun. But I doubted it was necessarily tonight since I was with him the whole night anyway. I guess it was fine just to change clean shirt and normal jeans. No need to look flashy or anything. It wasn't like I wanted to impress him or anything, it was just a normal night out with the...friend (it still felt weird to refer him as a friend).<p>

I managed to leave my apartment just before seven which automatically meant I was going to be late about fifteen minutes. I felt pretty great about it, nothing to start up the evening better than pissing him off right from the start by being late. Of course, I should have foreseen him being even lamer and actually making me wait for him instead. I was shivering a little in my black jacket, hands in pockets and my face looking extremely gruff. Goddamn that loser had to have the nerve to be this late! I was going to have to torture him for a little in the bar for this. Maybe mock his taste of men a little more. Yeah, it sounded good (I wasn't sure what his taste actually was, but it had to be lame, since it was Ash we were talking about).

"Sorryy!" I heard the apologetic yell from few meters away and turned my head just to see him running to my side. "I... shorryyh", he tried to catch him breath leaning to his knees with his hands. So Ash had clearly ran all the way to here much to please my satisfaction. Once he was breathing normally again, he looked me with his flushed face (from the running, not because he was actually happy to see me again or anything, I kept telling myself) and grinned, "I missed my bus. Did you wait for long?"

I shook my head. Of course I had waited long, but there was no chance I was telling him that! "Lets just go then", I turned away and started walking before my face got flushed too. Ash caught up with me and started walking right next to me. He was wearing pretty nice clothes (I had always thought his fashion sense would be horrible too), dark blue jeans that somehow made his legs looking longer and a fit white jacket with big buttons. The air must been gotten pretty dry since I needed to lick my (dry?) lips more than once while we were walking.

"Oh yeah, where are we going, by the way? You aren't taking me to some gay bar, are you?" I remembered to ask, when we had walked nice ten minutes or so. Ash actually dared to laugh once hearing my question. "No, we aren't going to the gay bar. Would you have wanted to?" He then asked and suddenly looked at me with very intensive look with the hint of interest in his brown eyes. Was he asking if I was gay? I rolled my eyes and punched him to shoulder again, "no way! But I just assumed you were taking me to see Drew in his natural environment or something."

Ash laughed again, he must have been in a good mood (or maybe he had started drinking already. But he didn't smell like alcohol...). He didn't punch me back but instead swung his arm around my waist clutching me closer to him (yes, he was definitely drunk or high on something!). It was actually a little warmer to walk this way, closer to each others, so maybe that's why I didn't push him away.

"Drew isn't gay, you know", Ash finally said when his laughing had died down making me actually stop in surprise. I looked down to him (again to increase my satisfaction, he was the shorter one) not believing what Ash had just said.

"_He isn't gay?_" I managed to stutter while still in utter shock. Even Ash didn't look as much gay as that Drew did. He had to gay. Or bi, or something. No way I was going to believe that dude was dating chicks.

"Nope", Ash repeated pouting a little. Since we were now just standing, he took his arm off around me, making me feel like pouting too (because it was getting colder again). I shook my head in disbelief and started walking again, "I just can't believe you!"

"What, why?" Ash grinned again, pointing the bar we were entering.

"You are so lame! Falling for the straight guy! Just what in the world is wrong with you?" I asked in slight annoyance while entering the bar. Ash followed me and chose the table from the near corner. We took off our jackets, bought beers and finally sat down to the opposite sides of the round table. Ash tasted his drink before turning his attention to me again, "well, you can't choose the one you love, right?"

I tasted my beer, it tasted cold... and beer-like, "maybe not lame people can."

This time Ash rolled his eyes, "stop calling me lame! You are a waiter in a cafe! If that isn't lame I don't know what is..."

"Shut up! I happen to... well, at least I get paid enough. What about your job? Seeing your everyday business uniform, I can assume you have some lame job as well", I leaned to my hands bringing my face more closer to his, staring at his pretty brown eyes with my cold-purple ones. Ash's cheeks actually got a bit redder, maybe it was because I was insulting his work, or maybe because I was suddenly staring at him so close.

"Tsk", he made a strange sound turning his face (because of embarrassment?) to face the window, "my job is very important! I'm working in a office to stop the abuse of Pokémon. You know how many people mistreat their Pokémon? The numbers are ridiculous! That's why I had to move to Unova too, it's bigger chance to actually make the change here than at Kanto...

After hearing his reasons I laughed out loud, making few of the closest people to look at me in surprise. "I should have known! You really are one of those Pokémon freaks. Trying to make the world the better place for them..."

Ash opened his mouth again, red faced and ready to defend himself, but I was faster, patting him onto his head, "it's okay Ashy, world needs your kind of lame people to entertain us better ones."

"Fuck you, you jerk", he showed his tongue at me but smiling still playfully. I guess I just couldn't annoy him tonight no matter how hard I tried. And it was kinda funny this way. I could say almost anything rude and somehow he just _knew_ I didn't really mean any of those insults. I didn't have to fake of being the better person I truly was, but for the change, I also didn't scare my company away.

"You are just too weird for your own good", I smiled and drank half of my remaining beer in one gulp. Ash tried to look hurtful about my comment, but I could see him smiling anyway. He leaned back on his seat and stretched out his arms, "it's been a while since my last night out", Ash confessed.

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm usually too busy with my work or..."

"...staring Drew?" I helped him finish the sentence. Ash blushed from embarrassment once again but nodded anyway. "How do you even know the guy? I mean you told meeting him at Hoenn, but what about now? Does he know you're here too?"

"Ah..." Ash looked even more embarrassed thanks to my questions. But I needed to know. He scratched his head smiling the goofy grin of his, "well Drew sort of was the rival of my traveling company back in Hoenn. I don't know, I guess I kinda fell for him there already. I mean, he was cool and his Pokémon could do all these beautiful moves and... I always thought he was pretty hot too", Ash explained not looking at me. I knew I had wanted to hear this, but somehow now I just wanted him to stop. I didn't really want to hear his dreamy voice when he talked out how Drew had looked back then. But before I got to say anything, Ash continued,

"but nothing really happened back then. Mostly because I was too interested in just winning the battles. And I think he was more interested in May anyway. Oh well, I guess I kinda hoped he would notice me too if I won the league or something. But boy was I wrong. Anyway, I heard from May, Drew was in Unova too when I started working here, but I never could have guessed he was staying in the very same city as me..."

"So you two met up then or something?" I asked. Not really wanting to hear, but couldn't stop myself anyway. Ash shook his head looking at his almost empty glass of beer.

"It was pure accident I noticed him behind that window. I don't think he even remembers me anymore, so it would feel pretty stupid to go say hello and stuff..."

I couldn't believe my ears, "_So you haven't even talked to him at all? _Even when you're always looking at him and secretly planning the wedding for you two or something!"

Ash looked grumpy and muttered, "but he's not into guys, so I can't just..."

I slammed my fist against the table, "that's not the point! You're being pathetic and coward for not doing anything!"

"What are you to advice me, have you ever been in a situation like this? Actually, have you ever even been dating anyone?" Ash raised his voice, finally looking pissed. I was pissed too, was he questioning my social skills? Of course I had dated! Right? I mean, Barry and I... Oh, right. I guess that had been just sex. But it's not like Ash had to know all the details.

"I...sorta", I mumbled suddenly having no desire at all to carry on this conversation. But of course my hesitation only increased Ash's interest in the subject.

"Sorta? _Sorta?_ Hah, so you have the nerve to tell me what to do, when you're completely amateur when it comes to this", Ash smiled and wasn't angry at all anymore. I didn't know if that was a relief or not. I somehow knew where all this was heading to, and I didn't like it. I should have just kept talking about his job. So much more easier...

I drank the last of my beer, before turning my attention to Ash. He was looking at me challenging, waiting for the explanation. Maybe it was the beer, but my head suddenly felt dizzy under his gaze. "We weren't the types to get into a relationship. So it was more like just... sex. You know", I finally explained, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh...", Ash made a small voice, his smile fading a little. He almost looked sad. "Was she pretty?" He then asked the question I had been afraid of. Ash still thought I was talking about a girl, when I most certainly was not. I could answer yes, and let him think that way. But then again, I almost wanted to correct him, which made me feel like a nut-head! Like I was implying that I didn't mind being with guys. Or with him. Yeah, I should totally just agree that "she" had been very pretty and Ash could never compare to "she" no matter how hard he tried.

"He", escaped my mouth and I cursed myself for that. Ash looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I said he. Not she", I corrected him feeling my cheeks burn. I honestly didn't mind the gender, but somehow confessing that (especially to him) made me feel just stupid. I shouldn't have made fun of his gayness that much before. When I finally managed to look at Ash, he just sat there with the dumbfound expression on his pretty face. I waved my hand in front of his face, "hello? Are you still there?"

Ash seemed to snap back to the reality, blinking a little too much, "Ah sorry! That was, well... uh. Do you want another beer? My treat", he was rambling awkwardly, smiling a bit too much.

"Sure..." I took the offer feeling little unsure about the way Ash was acting. But it's not like I could ever turn down a free beer.

Or three.

After midnight Ash and I (well, mostly Ash, since he was way too high spirited when we left the bar) were pretty much wasted. I had known he couldn't take that large amount of alcohol and still walk straight (unlike me, my head was pretty strong), so he was leaning on me, resting his left hand behind my neck. I guess I was walking him back to his bus-stop or something.

"I had fun today", he actually managed to say so that I also understood him.

"I had too", I admitted grabbing his waist with my hand so he wouldn't fall so much with each step.

"We should do this more often from now on", he yawned and I hoped he wouldn't pass out before getting safely home. He seemed like the type to get easily robbed. Especially being that drunk.

"Mmm", I mumbled. I was pretty tired too and I even had to work tomorrow.

"Maybe I... go talk to Drew like you said and invite him too", Ash nuzzled my neck with his head. His hair felt soft, but it didn't really distract me enough from hearing those words. I know I had been the one to advice him to actually talk to Drew, but after hearing he would probably join us the next time I could only curse myself. I really didn't want to share Ash with him anymore than this. And besides, I hated being the third wheel and knowing Ash, he would probably just stare Drew the whole night and drool into his glass.

"Paul?" I heard my name coming from his lips once again.

"Hmm?"

"The bus-stop. We are here", Ash pointed out, separating from me, letting the cold air to take over my body.

"Oh", was the only thing I managed to say. I guess I should go home too. Ash looked sober enough to get into a right bus without my help.

"Well, good night then", I shrugged my shoulders awkwardly ready to head home. But before I managed to do so, Ash grabbed my arm, "hey", he simply said to get my attention. As I turned my head to face him, Ash planted a clumsy kiss on my cheek. Damn those gays and their antics!

"You're so drunk", I freed myself from his grip hoping he would think my face was red because of the all alcohol. Ash smiled widely, "I know I am. Good night, Paul."

Finally I turned to walk away and this time not looking back until I knew I couldn't see the bus-stop or him anymore. He was so annoying, kissing my cheek like that in public. I felt so pissed off, but that still didn't stop me from touching my cheek with my fingers.

The spot Ash had kissed me still felt warm. And wet. And smelled like beer...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well this sure took it's time. SORRY! But I've been having the most horrible writer's block when it comes to writing stuff in English. Also, I realized how cheesy my ending was so I changed it and it took some time to figure out how exactly end this. Uh, not saying that this is any less cheesy now... I'm so sorry, I just can't write anymore, can't even make characters stay IC. :_: I think I'll just leave the writing to others, because this is just... Oh well, sorry for typos, I'm pretty sure they are lurking there, I've only proof read this twice after all. I just can't do English anymore. But yeah, hope you can still enjoy this story, as this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been reading this (and left lovely reviews!).

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

I guess it was going to be unavoidable at some point, but I hadn't guessed it was going to be this soon. Ash looked absolutely stunned, you know, with the stupid expression on his face that involved open mouth and wide eyes and everything. I mean, really, _really_, Ash? That guy worked across the street, there's no need to look so shocked when he actually steps in to the nearest cafe to order a cup of tea (seriously, what a faggot, you can't go call yourself a straight man if you order a fucking green tea). But apparently Ash had never thought the opinion of running into Drew in the cafe and now looked something between an over excited school boy and a terrified pikachu. Drew, on the other hand, didn't even notice him sitting there, beside the window. After ordering his health tea, the green-haired (okay, so now that I saw him from the near distance I guess I had to admit, that Drew wasn't _that _bad looking. But he still had this annoying aura on him. Different kind of annoying than what Ash had. He looked smug, and I hated smug people) guy went to sit on the table next to me. Yeah, much to my annoyance.

And Ash? I thought he was seriously battling with himself whether to run away from the cafe or move closer to Drew. Homos and their never-ending drama, I mentally shook my head. I knew, sooner or later I had to do something about the situation. There was something about Ash's gaze, when our eyes briefly met, that demanded it. But only if he had the nerve to come to the desk, to order something and actually stand next to Drew. Only then I'd maybe help him. Maybe. So I only grinned back to him, _come here, or you're gonna have to deal this by yourself. _Ash made a pouting face but after good five minutes (Drew was gonna finish his tea, if Ash was any more slower making these now or never -decisions) he finally stood up and walked to me. He tried to hide his face with his hand, so that Drew wouldn't recognize him and these were the exact moments when I didn't get Ash. Wasn't the whole point coming closer to Drew that he'd actually notice Ash and maybe start chatting with him (and where would that lead, I didn't want to even think about it).

"What am I going to do?" Ash squeaked quietly to me and when I finally got a good look at his face I noticed how red he was. Like really red. It would have made Ash look actually pretty cute if it didn't make him look like an absolute dork. I hadn't realized he was _that _nervous. Was Drew really that special after all...?

I only rolled my eyes, almost ignoring Ash's question. Almost.

"How about you actually go talk to him instead of just sweating there?" I offered a simple solution that hadn't crossed Ash's mind for a reason or two. Or maybe just for a reason that it was Ash who we're talking about. I felt like I was in a chick flick, helping some nerd to get the girl. With that sparkling green hair, Drew was pretty much closest things to a girl here anyway (my co-workers didn't count, they were no women, they were demons).

Ash shook his head quickly, eyes still wide open, "I can't just go talk to him! What if he doesn't remember me!" He hissed in panic and I kinda just wanted to slap him. Gently. So that he wouldn't make a scene. Again.

While we were arguing, Drew suddenly rose from his seat and it looked like he was finished with his tea and ready to head out. Ash almost knocked over couple of empty mugs in front of him while trying quickly to decide what to do. _It's now or never, _I told him with my gaze and maybe that finally got to him. Or the fact that Drew was right behind him, accidentally brushing his arm against Ash's back. _Fucker_. Both of them. If I hadn't wanted to see how this all was going to end and possibly how Ash was going to make a fool out of himself, I'd have gladly left off to a break.

Gulping one last time, Ash hastily turned around and maybe it was the swift movement that caught Drew's attention, because he didn't take another step, only lazily looked over Ash, who, I swear, was sweating bullets. Black haired young man made a weak attempt to raise his right arm to greet the other guy and I could see how his hand was trembling. Stupid love-sick fool.

"D-drew! Y-yo..." Ash actually managed to say or more like stutter. Drew's expression didn't change too much, maybe only his eyebrows narrowed a little more. There was a more than awkward five second silence between them and I was pretty sure Ash was going to faint any second now. But then Drew opened his mouth.

"Do I know you?"

And I could see it. I could see his damn little innocent heart breaking into million pieces, because when the guy you've been stalking like the half of your life (almost anyway) didn't even recognize you... I almost pitied Ash. Sure he was a dork, but did he really deserve all this? On the other hand, this situation gave me odd satisfaction, but I wasn't going to tell him that, because that would have been a pretty jerk -thing to do, and I didn't really want to loose my (only) friend at the moment. For a moment I thought Ash was already mentally dead, but then he did answer after all.

"I-it's Ash! You know, May's friend back... back in Hoenn", Ash's voice was a bit less shaky now, but I still felt like he was fighting back tears or something. I was also pretty surprised he didn't mention anything about being champion. I was sure Drew would have remembered him after that. But I guess Ash wasn't bragging type, not even a one bit.

Drew stared at Ash for the longest time (or so it felt, I almost forgot I was working and not watching live action drama), before his eyes widened and s wide grin overtook his face,

"Ash!" He yelled when he finally seemed to remember the other boy. I didn't see Ash's face, but he let his shoulders fell so quickly he must have been relieved the other one finally recognized him.

"Yes, me! You remember!" He clasped his hand together grinning back, sounding a lot more happier than few seconds ago. Drew flipped his green hair like some sort of model shining in the spotlight. I was surprised there weren't any cameramen taking pictures of him.

"I didn't recognize you in a suit and without that cap of yours that you always wore", Drew explained, "and haven't been keeping touch with May like in years anymore."

Ash scratched his head, trying to think what to say next, "Yeah, I heard you guys kinda fell short, right?"

Drew nodded, "but it's not like it matters, we're just kids back then. Besides, Unova has a fine share of the ladies, so I'm just happy my hands are not tied, if you know what I mean", he winked to Ash and I couldn't stop myself for rolling my eyes. Yes, I was extremely sure Ash knew all about the ladies of Unova...

"Ahhah, y-yeah..." Ash was back to a stuttering himself and obviously couldn't bring himself telling Drew he preferred the other side of this region. He was about to say something else too, at least what I could make out from his shoulders tensing again, when Drew suddenly took a couple of steps forward, putting his jacket back on, "well, it was nice to see you around, but I really got to get going now, somebody's waiting for me already. Tell May I said hi, if you hear from her."

And with that, he quickly waved at Ash before stepping outside to the sunlight and disappearing from our view. For a moment, Ash just sit there frozen, possibly wondering what the hell had just happened and what exactly had went so wrong. Then he turned around slowly, avoiding my eyes, and slamming his forehead against the desk.

"I am an idiot. Never let me forget that", he sighed against the dark wood.

"With pleasure", I chuckled and when Ash didn't answer back or even move, I poured him a cup of black strong coffee, "it's on the house. I think you're going to need it."

Ash finally gathered enough strength to face me again and took the coffee mug in his hands, "thanks man", he tried to smile but it only made him look more heartbroken, "I mean, what was I even thinking. He didn't even _remember_ me! Or ask my phone number or anything..."

I leaned forward and ruffled his hair, just because he looked so small and hurt and everything and I couldn't really deal with those kind of sad expressions. Not on his face, "I don't want to sound like a nag, but didn't I tell you he wasn't worth it."

"Yeah, but you were just some stupid jerk back then, meddling with my business", Ash played with the mug in his hands, pushing his head slightly forward, leaning against the touch of my hand.

Finally I drew my hand back so the others wouldn't get the wrong (_right) _idea about us, "I'm still a jerk meddling with your business", I reminded him silently. Ash didn't answer anymore, just gave me a half of a smile. He looked pretty miserable and not like his usual positive laughing self at all. I didn't really want to encourage him any more than this, but I guess I had to. I mean, it wasn't like I was jealous or anything, actually I didn't give a damn whether Ash and Drew ended up together (really, I didn't!) or not.

"So, are you going to try again?"

"Try what exactly? Embarrass myself again?" Ash muttered to his mug, making pouting faces. I only rolled my eyes, "so you're just giving up that easily? Some stalker you are..."

Ash looked at me angrily (or at least I think that's what he though he looked like, because the truth was a little closer to a sad teddiursa) and slammed his fist against the table (well, he didn't have any power left, so I wouldn't call it "slamming", more like, his hand just fell against the table).

"Look, Paul, I can't just... he's straight for Arceus's sake! You heard him and his 'fine share of Unova's ladies'. Now look at me. Despite of few cross-dressing times, I'm not a girl and I won't turn into one. Nor I can just make Drew magically like dic... well, you know, it's not going to happen, so why should I even try anymore..." the man in front of me fell into a silence, drinking black coffee from his cup, probably burning his tongue in process. He had a point, it wasn't like he could just force Drew to like him. And still, giving up like that, it wasn't like him at all.

"You're right, but I still think you're giving up way too easily for a Champion", I replied not caring about the other customer, who was trying to make an eye-contact with me so he could order something. This was more urgent business now.

"I was Champion a long time ago... when I still had Pikachu and others. Damn, they would know what to do..." Ash spoke more to himself than to me. I vaguely remembered him having a pikachu. Fierce little thing, not a normal pikachu at all. It might have looked weak, as I had insulted his Pokemon choice when watching that finale from TV, but it surely wasn't. That thunderbolt could have almost killed somebody, so no wonder Ash had gained the champion title to himself.

Sometimes I missed my old pokemon too (only sometimes), but there's no way they could have come with me (and I didn't even want them to come, my pokemon days were behind me already). Besides, there was no way a giant pokemon, like Torterra, would have been happy living in my tiny apartment. He would have stayed outside all the time, and this city didn't have too much parks or clean grass, like what we had back in Reggie's place.

"...I'm like my Sceptile, both losers in love..." Ash continued his sad rambling, not even caring if I was listening or not, "nobody can ever want me, I'm going to end up like those old women, with twenty purrloin in their homes."

I couldn't take it anymore, I leaned over the serving table to shook him from his shoulders, "listen to yourself, I know you're pathetic, but this is too much! You're a fucking Champion of Hoenn! If you want to get laid so badly, just use that title and you'll get plenty of ass! Is it so hard to do? I'm pretty sure even everyone in this cafe would want to do a champion."

Everyone wanted champions (or rather, everyone wanted to able to tell their friends they had made out with one), even if they were pathetic little creatures in lame suits, crying after some stupid straight men. If Ash wanted someone so badly, he only needed to tell them who the fuck he was and what he had done with his Pokemon (and making sure it didn't come out as creepy as what it had just sounded).

"What?", I asked when I noticed Ash staring at me.

"So", he began", it's that easy. I just need to tell them I'm a champion?" he asked like the possibility had never even crossed his little mind. I could only roll my eyes as the answer. It would work, well probably not for Drew, but for other people like... like other people. It wasn't like I was suddenly hoping for Ash to start hitting on everyone on the sight and announcing his title. But hey, if it was going to make him cheerful again, I could take it (besides, what did I care who he was hitting on. _I didn't_).

"What now?" I was starting to feel annoyed, when Ash kept staring at me (and sometimes his shoes). He was already standing, looking like he was ready to go home. Well, except he still stood there, looking at me. "You have something to say?" I asked tapping my fingers against the wooden table.

"I... just..." Ash stared at me, getting redder (was it really so warm in here, or had the coffee been too hot?) every second.

"Yeah? Out with it already, I don't have all day", I snapped at him.

"I.. I'm the Hoenn champion!" he coughed, almost tripping over his words. I could only blink my eyes.

"Yes, I know", I answered feeling a little uneasy, was there a point somewhere?

Ash kept staring at me, beef-red, "so?"

"So what?" I asked. I was probably missing something. But with Ash it wasn't anything new, his brains seemed to live in a world different from mine.

There was a strange noise that come out of Ash's mouth and then he just couldn't take the situation (what situation, did we have a situation going on?) anymore, "I'm so sorry I misunderstood!" he yelled, running out of our coffee shop making a mess and everything. I wasn't the only one staring after him. _Just what the hell?_

"Did you and your boyfriend break up?" one of my co-workers even dared to ask. I gave her a look that back in "good" old days had made my useless Chimchar shiver, but it seemed it had no effect on this lady what so ever. And she wasn't going to make me say the cheesy "he's not my boyfriend" -line. So I only showed her my beautiful middle finger and disappeared in the back room. I'd take a long break and let her deal with the customers for the next half an hour, served her just right anyway. Besides, I needed some time to think what had freaked Ash out so much just now. Probably there wasn't going to be an explanation, he was just like that sometimes. Moron.

* * *

><p>When I finally got back home just before eight, I did something I hadn't done for a while now; called Reggie. Of course he answered like after the 3th ring, holding his youngest son in his arm, greeting me with a huge grin I hated (not really).<p>

"Paul! Long time no hearing from you! How is it going there, behind the sea? You haven't called me in ages, or answered to my calls.." There was a hint of blaming on Reggie's voice. I know I had ignored a lot of his calls lately, but I was trying to avoid the unavoidable; Reggie trying to get me visit him and the...kids. I didn't like kids, I really didn't want to be close to them or worst of all, play with them all. And I doubt my visit would be anything else than that, and I really didn't want to hang out with Maylene either, we weren't exactly best friends or anything. I liked things continuing like this, occasionally talking to Reggie, but not really interacting with the rest of his family.

"Yeah, I've been busy with..." with what? Ash? Hah, like I was going to tell that to Reggie anyway. "...with work." I finally said. There was something in Reggie's smiling gaze that suggested he was not happy with my reply, but that was his problem, I wasn't going to let him know the details of my private life.

"And you're not now?" Reggie mocked my little white lies, which kinda got me pissed off. I did like my brother, but sometimes he was a real fucker.

"I needed to ask you something." I replied him, not playing any games anymore, "do you remember a boy called Ash ever visiting you? With pikachu I think, black hair, moron attitude."

Reggie seemed to think it for a while. His son was drooling all over his shirt, but my brother didn't seem to mind. Actually, when I took a closer look I could see why, his shirt was already pretty much covered in food and dry drool. Another reason why it was best to stay at least fifty meters away from kids.

"You know, _the former Hoenn League Champion_", I finally added when Reggie still hadn't given me any answers. Maybe the bitter tone of my voice finally made him remember Ash, as Reggie's gaze was no full of memories.

"Oh yeah! I remember now, he did stay in our house for a night or two. Nice kid, really nice, and he had strong Pokemon too. Especially that pikachu"

"So, _oh yeah, _is all you have to say? Never cared to call me when you had the fucking _champion_ visiting you?" I poked the screen trying to punch Reggie with my finger. He only dared to smile wider.

"I was going to call you, but I thought, since you were such a huge fanboy of his, you probably would have flied back here from Unova that instant. Just to meet him."

"I wasn't his _fanboy_!" I yelled, my face heating up a little. Reggie's son was making faces at me, mocking me like his dad. "Yeah right", both of their smiles said, and I hated them.

"But how do you know this now? I never did tell you it, did I? I mean, I totally forgot to say anything after couple of months when you finally called", Reggie scratched his chin. It seemed he was trying to grow a beard but it just wasn't happening. I almost felt myself blushing, why on earth did I call me brother again?

"I met him here", I stated, hoping he wouldn't read anything into that. Besides, that was the truth, nothing had happened, and _nothing _would happen. Reggie gave me a suspicious side-eye "and the first thing he told you was meeting me?" he snorted in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, "so we might have talked a few times, he's been... well coming to the cafe I'm working in. You know the place, Sonata."

Reggie gave me this stupid suggestive grin I knew he was going to give, "aren't you happy then, being close to your idol and stuff?"

"He's _not _my idol, why don't you start getting it already!" I grunted in anger. Okay, so there might have been a time, when I kinda looked up to him, Just a little, though. But that had been brief, and it had been years ago, before I knew what kind of moron Ash was. Pathetic one.

"Yeah, right, and you totally didn't have a huge crush on him. Nor you started traveling again because you wanted to beat his pretty ass. Or have you already? How close you two are actually? Have you alrea-"

"Go fuck yourself, Reggie", I growled in anger, interrupting my big brother, slamming down the phone forcefully. I wasn't going to call him any time soon, or answer any of his calls. It seemed he'd missed me, since my brother was being all jerk, like me. He was usually nice, but not seeing your little brother apparently brought out new personality traits out of you. And I fucking hadn't had any stupid crushes on Ash. _Ever_.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the fifth day I was getting a bit worried. Ash hadn't showed his face around at all. Drew was still there, behind the window, but his obsessed stalker was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like I felt lonely without him, no, I had been just fine before him and I would be fine even if I never saw him again. It was only a little boring, there was no one to mock (or to laugh with). Sure I could have mocked my co-workers, but they never had humor in them, and I don't think they liked me very much. Which was okay; I didn't like them very much either. And I wasn't saying that Ash liked me either (well I didn't know, I hadn't asked. <em>I wouldn't ask<em>) but at least he tolerated me better. Must be because of his "I believe in pokemon and people bullshit" he was always so into.

Besides, he didn't seem to be the type who would get overly depressed over a tiny rejection (he had it coming a long time ago, since Drew didn't like dicks). Hell, it made me a little depressed too! I mean, that guy, Drew, he was a douche, playboy, something like that. And probably the worst person for Ash anyway, even I'd better, and that was a lot to say. I'd always (well, as long as I'd known him) pictured Ash more of a type that overcame his obstacles after first failing and not sulking about it too long. So who knows, maybe he was just busy making a new plan for... Drew.

Great, now I was going to start sulking. If they ever dared to come here together being all lovey-dovey, I'd personally punch a few lives out of them (even if it costs my job). Not because I was jealous or over protective friend, no. I just didn't deal well with 'cute' stuff. _Disgusting stuff_. So it had nothing to do with jealousy, _nothing_.

But I guess I could still send him a text asking if he was alive. Wouldn't want any dead ex-champions' bodies lying around nobody caring about them. I took the cash, customer was offering, gave him the change and then texted Ash (first time doing so, he was usually the one texting me and I was only replying or ignoring his texts) asking whether he still on the earth with the rest of us or not.

_Alive. _He replied me back two minutes later. Shortest text I've gotten from him since... since I told him to stop replying "ok" and wasting his money on useless replies when I already knew it was okay (and then he had replied ok).

_Ok, _I replied him (yes, oh the irony).

_What do you even care, _he texted me. How rude, like I was some cold-hearted bastard who didn't give two damns about anyone (pretty much the truth though, but it didn't need to be rubbed against my face all the time anyway). And I did, sort of, care him. I mean, you know, I cared for my brother (even when he was being annoyingly cheerful sometimes) too, so it wasn't like my care for Ash was anything special or anything.

_You're right, I don't. _I answered, if he wanted me to be douche, then I'd be like one. An easy role to act.

_Jerk. I'm coming for coffee. Better make it free. _Oh, so I'd always wondered why Ash befriended me in the first place, but of course, free coffee! Clever move. I was definitely charging him the double price when he would finally show up his face here.

And he did it too, half an hour later. Not in his normal business suit thought. I guess this was his free-time wear then, t-shirt and jeans. And cap, yeah, he actually had the cap. And it looked pretty old too, a pokeball symbol on it. Maybe it was the same he had worn in Hoenn, I couldn't be sure. Because he had _never _been my idol (no matter what Reggie might have suggested, it was bullshit, I had no idols. Well, expect Reggie himself once, but that was in another life really) and hadn't really cared back then which clothes the newest young league winner had been wearing (a little lie, but fortunately I really didn't remember anymore).

His cheerful (more cheerful than usually) clothes didn't really match the expression on Ash's face. He looked just plain depressed. I guessed the thing with Drew had hit him harder than I'd expected. Shame really. Maybe I should give him the free coffee after all. So it would be less painful to mock him for being such a sore loser about rejection from a real douche.

"Hi, Paul", he smiled at me little awkwardly. For a moment Ash looked like he had something else to say but then he just smiled pathetically to himself and ordered a black coffee, taking out the cash. So things were really pretty bad, since it was black and he didn't even really want it free. A small part of me (and we are talking about a really small part here) wanted to ask him if he was okay. But the bigger part part knew it was a pointless question, since clearly he wasn't and besides, what did I care (_oh, but I did_).

Ash stretched his arms awkwardly, while, for some reason, avoiding eye-contact with me. I only raised my eyebrow for the situation, since I don't think he really had a proper reason to be all shy around me now. Or was Ash worried I was going to start mocking him right away, when the last time he was here, he had kinda ran out of the cafe before I had proper chance. I poured him the coffee and gave him the hot cup. He tried to take it, still looking anywhere but me, but I wasn't exactly letting go of the mug.

"Why are you avoiding me like some wild patrat?" I had never been good at being subtle and this was getting annoying. Ash forced himself to look at me smiling uneasy.

"I just thought things would be awkward, but I guess that's not the case then, huh?" he seemed to ask me. I didn't quite follow though. Why would things be any more awkward than what they had been before. I still held on to that mug (and definitely not because Ash was holding it too and our fingers were more of less touching each others) and watched Ash. He looked pretty uncomfortable, looking at me, but just below the neck so he wouldn't have to meet my gaze.

I finally let go of the mug, because my fingers were starting to burn. But before I let Ash escape, I asked him, why he had thought things would be awkward.

He laughed this little laugh that sounded sad and desperate. It worried me a little since Ash usually never laughed like that. "I was a fool, I'm sorry."

I didn't understand, "you're always a fool. Don't you think I'm already used to it?" That was no reason to be all fidgety around me.

Ash stared the black liquid like it could tell him his fortune and maybe something he could say next. "I know I am. I just thought, when you said the champion things would work on _anyone... _I though... I thought you implied it."

_Implied what?_

"But hey, I've never been good at reading people. If it was a pokemon battle, that's a different story. But with these things I tend to fail", Ash continued, gazing at the cafe, maybe looking for free tables (I guess he was done with usual stalking table then). Before he could run away, I grabbed his arm over the desk, maybe a little too forcefully, but I wanted him to look at me.

"Implied what?" I stared at his brown eyes. They tried to look elsewhere but couldn't escape the intensity of my gaze.

For a few seconds, Ash looked really embarrassed, turning red again and opening his mouth a few times, without actually saying anything. Then a new kind of determination seemed to fill him as he pulled his hand free from my grip not caring if his coffee was spilled all over the floor because of the sudden movement.

"Implied that you wanted to sleep with me", he confessed, shortly but strongly, turning then to another worker, maybe asking something about the take away opinions, I couldn't tell for sure, since my ears were ringing, and those words echoed in my mind.

..._sleep with me._

Just.

What?

_What?!_

I knew I looked stupid, gaping like a magicarp on dry land my hand still in the air, gripping others non-existent arm, eyes wide open. But, just... _what the actual fuck?_

I'd probably heard wrong, or it was a joke (in which case I was making an extreme fool out of myself right now) or maybe this was all dream (I was tempted to call it a nightmare even when it was clearly the opposite). I mean there's no way, _no way, _Ash could have ever said anything like that. Oh and of course there's no freaking way I'd have implied anything like that at all! That boy had some screws loose in his head, which was nothing new really, but still! Besides, when I said anyone would want champion I meant.. I meant..

Oh.

Guess I had implied it after all.

_Oh._

No wonder he had ran out. Getting rejected twice in a short time is pretty embarrassing, even for Ash. Uh, not that I rejected him knowingly. Argh, not that I meant not-to reject him!

Not that I wanted to sleep with him!

Okay, maybe just little.

But only because he's the ex-champion _and okay maybe I idolized him once when I was younger, because not every champion is your age and that cute. _

Or maybe just because he's Ash and he doesn't need to be a champion to get me.

I was glad someone was tapping my shoulder with their fingers since my thoughts were really getting out of hand. The contact burst the little bubble that had surrounded my head and brought me back to the earth. Turning around revealed those fingers belonging to one of my co-workers. To that annoying woman that always smirked knowingly when Ash was around and I was not pleased to probably have to talk with her.

"What", I groaned seeing her smirk once more (seriously, women...).

"Not gonna run after your boyfriend?" She asked with the kind of tone that revealed her hearing our previous conversation with Ash. I was not happy about it either. Instead of answering her I gazed at the spot Ash had just been, but he was nowhere to be seen (how long had I been that little brain coma anyway?). The door was already closed so I guess it had been some time since he had stepped out.

That annoying woman seemed to think it was okay to talk to me again, "you really should go".

"Shut up", I grunted. I knew I should. Because there was a misunderstanding between us and they were never good when you left them unsolved for too long. But I was _not _going to be like some desperate woman, running after him and everything. No, I needed to think some kind of strategy...

"Soon you're not going to catch up with him anymore", that woman stated again like this was her fucking business anyway.

"_Shut up_, damn woman. I know", I snapped at her. And then I left, out of the door after him, like some woman, running and pushing people out of the way, but whatever. Maybe this was worth it.

At first I didn't see him anywhere so I kept running towards the one bus stop I usually left him when we were done drinking. People were staring at me, I knew that. I was a fucking waiter running on the street, I even had my apron still on. But it didn't matter, because there was the stupid red cap and that stupid black hair and the whole stupid person making his way to the other side of the street. Holding a take away -cup because apparently he thought I didn't need him in the cafe anymore and it was now okay to drink the coffee in his stupid apartment.

I almost got hit by a taxi when running over the street while the very visible red light was one and I could hear how the driver cursed after me. I showed him the finger because there was no way I was stopping now, when Ash was only five meters away.

Two meters away...

He shrieked loudly when I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Ash looked like ready to hit the person touching him; maybe he thought I was some kind of robber going for his wallet. Once looking at me, his muscles relaxed though, but he still looked surprised. Maybe because of me, or maybe because I was out of breath and still holding the middle finger for that driver.

"P-paul? What are you doing here?" Ash stuttered sounding confused.

"I..." I began. Wait, _why _was I here indeed? To make some moving speech about how... how...oh Arceus. What was I? An idiot? Some gay guy from women's romance novels? There was no way I could just... I didn't even... This was humiliating in more than one way. I hadn't really been thinking back in cafe, had I? _Why the fuck did I run after him?_

It wasn't like I was going to confess my (non-existe... oh why am I even trying anymore) love for him or anything. I liked him (fine, _fine, _I admit it now) but there was still a line I wasn't crossing and a few things that were unclear to me. It was time to start solving them. Quietly. Because there were lot of people around us.

I should have stopped him somewhere else than the most crowed street in Castelia.

"So", I started, biting my lower lip. A nervous habit I thought I was already forgotten.

"So?" Ash repeated now looking a little less stunned but a bit more red-faced.

"So, you were trying to... hit on me back then?" I finally concluded my messy thoughts out loud. The question got results I wanted to see, Ash reddening, looking embarrassed (it was cute, I liked seeing him like that) about what had happened five days ago. He muttered something sounding awfully similar to yes, so I kept going on, "didn't you like Drew? So what, he rejects you and I just happen to be there ready to comfort you or something." This part I didn't like. I didn't want to be some kind of rebound to life for him. Heck, I wouldn't have minded if it was just sex, but there was... maybe something else what I sought in this.

Upon hearing my accusations, Ash seemed to become uneasy once more. He stared at the spilled coffee on the ground (what was with him always staring at the coffee he must have really liked that stuff). He sifted his weight from one leg to another and the movement made me realize I was still holding him from the shoulder.

I let go.

"It wasn't like that", Ash explained, "Drew wasn't... he wasn't until after you."

"What?" I was now the one confused. Like so many times before.

"The coffee shop, I... you remember how I told you that I accidentally saw Drew here and started stalking him from the coffee shop, right?" he asked me, pulling me with him next to the buildings, out of people's way. Or maybe he just didn't want them to hear us.

"I remember", I confessed.

"Well, it was _from_ the coffee shop I first saw him. Wouldn't have probably noticed him but I came there everyday..." Ash continued his little story. I wasn't sure where all this was going though.

"You must really like coffee, ours isn't exactly the cheapest", I replied him. The place seemed a bit too fancy for Ash anyway. Usually Cafe Sonata was type for rich kids and socialites. Ash didn't always fit the place. Not with his cap and t-shirt anyway.

Ash snorted at my words, "you guys had this good looking waiter. I saw him put on the sign one day. And... well, I guess I wanted to flirt with him, since he was like _really _good looking. But he ignored me completely, being all jerk. So I came again, and again. But no, didn't get even one look. Polite as ever, but jerk, not noticing me at all. So I told to myself, I'd keep visiting the shop, until I got noticed by him."

Oh, so there was another person in this story. But wait...

"All my co-workers are female. I thought you said _him_?"

Ash looked at me, staring me like I had done something strange, "and you tell me that _I'm _the stupid one?"

I blinked maybe a one or two time too much, because Ash got all frustrated and slammed his head against the wall, "dammit, Paul. I'm talking about you! I thought _you _were handsome, and I wanted to flirt with _you _but _you _kept ignoring my attempts to have conversation. So I kept coming, noticed Drew, started looking at him when you weren't looking at me. Kept looking at him when you were looking at me, because in the end I was so damn nervous when you actually started to hang around me, cleaning those windows, making sure the tables next to me were spotless. By that time I had already given up trying to talk to you, because the words just wouldn't come out anymore. And when you finally noticed me, I started talking about Drew because I didn't want to scare you away thinking I was all gay for you. And in the end, I tried to hit Drew because I thought you weren't just into me... but then you implied..." he choked up rest of the words, like he was ashamed of everything he just revealed.

I was stunned by the whole confession. He had first stalked _me_? I had no memories of him, until the day I finally noticed someone was always sitting next to the window.

"So you... like me?" I just wanted to make sure, feeling a bit red myself too, because I wasn't usually the one asking these type of questions. And this was getting pretty cheesy, no matter which road I tried to take.

"Yes", Ash hung his head, like liking me was a bad thing to do, "but I hope we can still be friends."

"I'm pretty sure we can still be that", I took a step closer to him. Trying to hide him between the tile wall and myself. Ash raised his head upon hearing my answer, looking relieved. He didn't even seem to notice I had gotten closer.

"I'm glad. I really like your company. Even if you are a jerk", he smiled and the smile was normal once again, wide and energetic.

"I just have to make one things clear", I rested my right hand against the wall, next to his head. Maybe there was something scary in my voice but Ash suddenly looked nervous. Or maybe I looked threatening, blocking his view with my body.

"Y-yeah?" Ash stuttered.

"I wasn't implying anything back then", I informed him. _Knowingly anyway._

I saw the hurt in Ash's eyes and I was sorry for it. "Yeah, I know", he managed to say in quiet voice. He looked so broken I couldn't help it, I stroked his left cheek with my hand. Something I was going to feel embarrassed afterward, but now it was okay, because I had hurt him and his cheek was so soft, almost like baby skin. Surprised by my tender action, Ash's mouth was left hung open while his eyes were furiously trying to study my face for a clue for what on earth I was doing.

"Still", I kept going on, "I wouldn't mind sleeping with _the champion_."

His eyes went all wide and cheeks red. He did look surprised and maybe little pleased but I also saw how he was trying to debate with himself whether to accept or not. Because it was his only chance.

Or so Ash thought.

"Or... with just you."There now it was said and I felt how all the blood was rushing to my face. I heard Ash gasping in front of me, but I couldn't really look at him so I ended up staring the logo on his shirt. What a fascinating pikachu picture it was indeed.

"So you-" he started after emotionally calming down a little.

"Yes," I interrupted him, not letting him ask any embarrassing questions, because I couldn't take it, this situation was bad enough, without having to deal more about how I _felt. _And besides, I was fucking _blushing! _I was glad Reggie, and everyone I knew, were hundreds of miles away, or they wouldn't probably ever stop laughing if they saw me now.

For some time, we both just stood there, trying to figure out what to say, what to do, how to feel. I was still half pinning him against the wall and now that I thought about, what an embarrassing thing to do. So I freed him, took a step backwards, maybe two more letting there be enough space between us, so people wouldn't think we're some kind of weird couple doing stuff in broad daylight.

Speaking of the daylight, my shift was still on and I was supposed to be back at the cafe. I took a quick look at Ash, who was looking at me, ears bright red. I could feel my ears getting hotter too. I was glad my purple hair somehow still covered them.

"I should get back to work", I admitted, my head was still spinning a little because of everything I had done in the past half an hour and damn if it wasn't anything like me at all. I guessed I would see Ash again. Like he could stay away from the cafe anyway. Whatever the reason was, coffee, or Drew or... me.

When I was about to vanish from his sight, I felt Ash grabbing my elbow, "you're free tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, even when I could guess the answer. I felt Ash's grip grow stronger, "please don't make me say out loud I wanna have sex with you tonight", he muttered and wasn't even trying to be quiet. Or maybe he just forgot there was other people around us too. I could feel their eyes on us. Dammit, Ash.

"..." I glared at him and it seemed to work, since he realized what he had just said and quickly slapped his hand to cover his mouth, muttering silent "oops".

"I am free", I answered him, hoping he would let go of me already because the touch was really burning and it made my heart beat really fast. Or maybe it was because of all the thoughts I was currently having.

"Good, I'll... I'll call you" and then the hand holding me was gone so I got to move again. Two steps, ten steps, twenty. Looking back I saw him, still standing there, red-faced and this stupid grin on his stupid face, squeezing his take away -cup like he was the happiest moron on the earth. And dammit, it wasn't the kind of face you could just easily ignore, because I tried. I tried to walk away, just back to the shop, because there was still tonight, but no.

So I ran back to him, grabbed his stupid happy face between my hands and kissed him hard on the lips. They tasted like coffee, which wasn't really a surprise anymore. I didn't even care that he was still too stunned to even kiss back and when he was finally about to do so, I let go.

"This is better be worth it, then", I warned him, trying to sound serious, because he was looking too happy again, smile spreading across his beautiful face.

But those were empty words.

_Because I already knew this was going to be worth it._

**FIN**_  
><em>


End file.
